I Do Not!
by xWonderxWomanx
Summary: It is Sophie s wedding night. But, this time, Donna is too scared. She says no and runs away. Will Sam, win her back?
1. Chapter 1

**********

I… Do… Not!

**********

_To Liv, for the sake of the good old times and to Gwen, dynamo high-fives. Love ya both! And to Charliie-sis-wifey-daughter (lol), thanks for the titanic insistence in reviewing my other fic, means a lot! Chin up darling, sad times comes but they also fade. Big love for you too!_

_Thanks to everyone who´s reading, means a lot xxxx  
_

_*  
_

Shocked. Absolutely. There was no other word to describe how Donna felt in that moment. She looked up and down to the man kneeled in front of her, asking to become her husband. And for a brief second, her heart lifted at the idea and she thought about saying _yes_ and jumping over him, to meet those lips she had missed so much.

But no. She loved him more than life itself, yes, and he had given her two full days to prove that. She wasn´t over him and she will never be. But still, the treason and embarrassment he had thrown over her back then, was too much to forgive so soon. She wasn´t to be used and discarded, just to be taken back when the other options didn´t work out.

"No" Donna hissed, pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes at him "No" she repeated, walking to him as he stood to face her and she slapped her hand across his face "After all you´ve done, how do you dare?"

Dreading her tears would soon flood down her face she ran out of the church and rested against the cold stone wall, finally leaving the sun to glisten over her salty tears and slowly sliding down until her body hit the cold floor roughly and she instantly felt two hands placing on her shoulders, as her best friends sat beside her.

"Donna, what the hell is wrong with you? You go and have your lay with that very desirable piece of a man right now"

"Tanya, I told you" Donna whispered, wiping her tears abruptly as she felt they were hurting her "That part of my life is over"

"And you don´t miss it, at all. Bullshit. Honey, he´s obviously head over heels in love with you, and if you don´t take him, you´re seriously insane"

"I love him even more. For you, it´s just so easy to say it… you don´t understand that I…"

"You what? Tanya is right, Donna" Rosie interrupted "You´re running away again, when you shouldn´t"

"I don´t want to get hurt again. My baby is leaving me tonight and it´s just too much to handle"

"Oh, you think because you haven´t seen any of it in 21 years it will hurt…?"

"Tanya!" they both shrieked, making Donna laugh faintly, when they heard a man clearing his throat "That´s not what I mean"

Donna didn´t have to look to know it was him, just his closeness could still send electric shockwaves through her skin and she felt uncomfortable knowing he still have such a power over her. She gasped in shock when her two friends stood and left her alone with him. She tried to grab them so she won´t be abandoned, but they were too quick.

"Be gentle" Tanya whispered, grabbing his arm "She´s just scared. And you will have someone to deal with if you dare hurt her"

Sam grinned, shaking his head and knowing what the brunette´s words implied, to look back at his woman. Playing nervously with the loose straps of her hair, and glowing heavenly under the fading sunlight, he had never found her so beautiful. And she was still in love with him.

Trying to be soft and caring, Sam just took her hand to pull her up and wrapped her in his arms, feeling how she hid her face on the crease of his neck to keep sobbing. Slowly, he started to caress her back and feeling her flinch under every move of his hand, filled him with hope and joy. He haven´t lost her yet. At all. He couldn´t resist the impulse and instinctively drove his lips to her neck, kissing gently her cotton-soft skin and the line of her jaw, smiling at every light moan he got in response. Far from trying to pull away, she tightened her arms around him, begging for more.

He reached the side of her mouth and paused, silently asking for her permission to kiss her, when she moved the minimal distance pulling them apart to kiss him fully, with a soft devoted kiss that lifted them both from earth. Donna broke apart, shaking her head and smiling, cause she have never felt those butterflies on the pit of her stomach with such intensity before. But far from bringing any word, he shut her with a new deep passionate kiss, which she fully responded, running her hand through his hair and opening herself to him, completely. His touch was earth-shaking, and it took her seconds to forget every doubt filling her mind.

Sam broke apart with a light kiss on her nose to stare into her deep green eyes, flashing a handsome smile that made her weak to the knees. And she was still scared, because around him she had not control over anything and that, unfortunately, was one of her biggest fears.

"Now, have you changed your mind baby? Can you forgive me, please?"

"I… don´t… know" she mumbled, wiping another hot tear from her cheek. Yet she felt about to burst, because all she wanted was to confess she craved to be his for the rest of her life, she had always dreamed of that, and ask him to…

With a sigh, he grabbed her chin and forced her to fix her gaze on him, interrupting her thoughts.

"Donna, look me in the eye and say you don´t love me anymore and that you have just felt nothing in that kiss. If you can do such a thing, I promise you´ll never see me again"

"I can´t" she whispered, her shaking lips inches apart from his "I can´t say such a lie"

She took a deep breath to steady herself and try and think about it rationally. His alluring sultry scent lingered inside her like fire, with a full-blown mesmerizing power, so sudden and strong she couldn´t resist the impulse to kiss him again.

Taken by surprise, he tightened his hold on her slowing the rhythm of the touch until it became soft and loving.

And all that love and devotion brought unwelcomed tears to her eyes again.

"I love you, Donna Sheridan. I am not afraid or ashamed of confessing it. And all I´ve wanted this 21 years was for you to become my wife. Because YOU were always my one and only"

With this words, he let her go and turned around, fighting to give the first step that will take him away from her forever. Resting against the wall, she bit her lip to held her endless thoughts to leave her mind as the wrong words. But something jumped and unlatched in the bottom of her soul. Deep inside, love is always stronger. And 21 years of trying couldn´t get her to deny she loved him. She couldn´t let him go.

"Wait" Donna whispered, grabbing his arm gently "I want you to know… I love you too"

"Fine" he sighed, closing his eyes to hold the now forming tears.

"And… and…"

Then, he turned around to face her again, marveled at how gorgeous that woman was, even when shaking and resting against a wall.

"And…?" he asked, staring again into her eyes and drawing a step closer.

Donna couldn´t hold herself, because she was drown in the blue ocean of his eyes, she was lost in his smile. She needed him, and there wasn´t a way to fix that.

"And that… I do want to marry you. I do. Don´t… don´t leave me, please" she smiled, her voice as soft as possible and taking his hand in hers to intertwine their fingers.

Pressing himself against her, he stroke her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

"I never wanted to leave you, my lovely"

For the first time she smiled genuinely and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning to place a delicate kiss on his cheek.

"I´m sorry about that, sweetheart"

"No worries honey, I´ll make you pay" Sam smirked, pinning her up against the wall and laughing at the squeal that escaped her. She giggled and smiled sexily, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You bastard, you only want to use things in your advantage. Well, I´m completely yours but still, there is one condition…"

"What could that be?" he asked, peering down her impressive cleavage until she placed her finger under his chin to pull his head up for him to meet her grinning face.

"Well…there´s something I´ll want you for every night"

But there was no answer.

He kissed her forcefully, unleashing a firey desire that haven´t been there before and leaned to whisper on her ear. She was certainly turned on and gasped, feeling his lips that close.

"Don´t tease me woman, if I could give that to you right now, I would"

"Be careful what you wish for, because you just may get it…" Donna replied with a contented sigh, staring again into his eyes as the strap of her dress slid conveniently down her arm

*

_There´s no hurry anymore, when all is said… and done._


	2. Second Intentions

**Chapter II: Second Intentions**

_Enjoy I got some reviews asking me to write this, so here you go! Hope you enjoy it :D_

_To my story sister (yeah, I´m addicted too! Champagne toast for the long hours of fun :P) and my dynamos! Love you xxx ^^_

*.*.*

"What are you trying, handsome?" she uttered between a whisper and a moan when his hand slid further up her inner tight and his lips plunged passionately onto hers.

For the next minutes he didn´t reply, savoring every inch of that woman he loved so much and had finally got back. She didn´t insist or complain, sliding her tongue into his mouth in the same lustful way he did with her.

"Isn´t it pretty obvious what are we up to here, sweetheart?"

She giggled and shook her head.

"I´m a woman you haven´t seen in 21 years and fucking me right now is the first thing you can think off?"

"Watch that dirty mouth of yours, young lady" he whispered, trailing his kisses down her neck "It´s turning me on"

Blushing softly, she turned her head to meet his lips.

"Hey. I´m not your daughter"

"I know that. But you still look lovely when you blush"

Blushing brighter, she smiled at him.

"And just for the record" he said taking her hand and kissing it "I did think of asking you to marry me first"

"I know, and I can´t wait to become your wife. You can ask me a million thousand times and a million thousand times I´ll take you again"

"So marrying me is right now more important than sex? Because I´ll be using that against you in the upcoming future"

"My God, you are already looking for things you can use against me and we´re not even married yet. But just for the record too, I would take both at the same time, if I could"

He laughed at the idea.

"You know, I never thought I would heard you saying something that weird"

"I know. It´s because I´m so crazy about you"

"I think I can deal with that"

"Oh, I dare you. But we have to get back. They will be wondering where the hell are we gone"

"And do you really mind?" he asked tenderly, looking into her eyes.

When he smiled, she felt her heart melt as if it was physically possible and the _yes_ she was about to utter magically flushed away as a loving smile crept to her quivering lips.

"No"

"Thought so" he whispered and pulling her down, Sam took Donna´s hand to lead her away through the side wall of the church.

"Where are we going?"

"Away from crowds and paparazzis for what we´re going to do, if that´s ok with you" he mumbled, pinning her up against the back wall from the church again, when no one was going to reach them. She smiled wrapping her arms and legs around his neck and waist again and he kissed her cheek, feeling her shiver.

"Are you cold, my baby? We can go anywhere you want. Just tell"

"Thank you. I´m fine. I´m just…"

"You´re just… what?" he asked, tenderly stroking a strand of hair away from her face and that gesture of pure love encouraged her to open her heart to him.

"I´m scared"

"Scared? I´m not going to hurt you. I can wait if you want me to"

"I know you won´t. I know"

"What is it then?"

"What if you´re not pleased with me anymore? What if I can´t satisfy you? What if you don´t like my body? Things look different lying down. It´s been 20 long years, and… I can´t let you go again"

"I´m not leaving sweetheart. And I know, I´m about to have the time of my life with you right now. There´s nothing I´ll dislike. I love you" he whispered trailing his kisses down her neck and stealing soft moans from her awaiting lips "But if you want to, I can wait"

"I don´t want you to wait, love it or hate it but take me now"

"Those are wise words Mrs. Carmichael because I´m gonna take you to heaven"

She smiled, brushing his lips adoringly "I love that name already"

"I just hate the fact I don´t get to see your body yet"

She gulped, unsure if it was better to know the truth already or not. More afraid than unsure in fact since she never believed patience was a virtue at all.

"You can take my dress off if you want"

"But then you´ll be leaning naked against the wall and it might hurt you"

His sweetness stole another smile from her worried face.

"Hey, I´m not a porcelain doll"

"You are a cotton goddess to me"

"I can be your goddess, but no one else´s" she grinned, trailing her hand down his chest.

"And a very sexy one too"

"Oh, well, I can feel something telling me that is true" she said innocently, playfully unbuckling his belt.

Having her so close and the loose, seductive way she was playing with him, was making his deepest desires to wake and stir. Suddenly, he was little by little running out of air and the throbbing between his legs was making his attempts of concentration to fail.

Being 38 years old and all, Donna was a woman and she could clearly perceive the way she was affecting him. To her surprise, all this made her felt beautiful and desired in a way she never felt before and when she got to slowly unzip his trousers all her fears were gone. She knew he was going to like her, all in all.

He groaned and kissed her passionately, deeper than he had done that day before and fully aware of how the walls between them were slowly but surely falling one by one.

He had promised her a paradise, and all this was already beyond that for her. Since she broke apart from Harry, nothing but her love to her daughter and the absence of the only man she ever loved filled her mind. Days went by. Weeks went by. Months and years did so too. Fighting hard and working even harder she had somehow put all her womanly feelings to sleep. She haven´t felt a woman in so long, and in that moment it just felt… fantastic.

Everything else was gone, except a deep urge to close her eyes and let him please her the best way he could. She had to help a scream when his hands hitched her dress up further and brushed her underwear and a delightful wave of need made her flinch

"Are you sure you don´t mind?"

"At all" she smiled, unzipping her dress and sliding it down her arms.

Sam gasped as Donna was suddenly all uncovered for him, lingering in his arms in nothing but her black slip. His jaw fell open and his gaze fixed on her bare breasts. Giggling, she placed her index finger under his chin to meet his gaze

"My face is up here honey"

"My God… they look amazing. I don´t understand what were you worried about, I´ll love to ravish your body so much"

Relief washed over her and such a mixture of different emotions and new sensations were making her feel dizzy and drunk.

"Now you know I´m hard, I´ve got to check if you´re wet"

Constant moans where blooming from her lips when his hand trailed down her body and just then she heard her phone ring and realized she was still grabbing a firm hold of her back.

"Please ignore it, I beg you"

She was clearly aware of his hands adjusting her underwear, the burning presence of his lips across her neck and the way her moans grew louder and louder with every delicate touch of his hand

"I´m sorry. It can be Soph. I have to tell her"

"Oh, and what are you going to tell her? Don't worry baby girl, I´m fucking your father just to check we did it right the first time?"

Unable to compose a reply, she moaned at the intense pleasure of his fingers gently stroking her, but still took the call hiding her face on his neck.

"Hey… baby"

"Mom! My God, I texted you a thousand times. Where are you? Are you okay? You sound as if you can´t breathe"

"I´m fine darling, don´t you worry and go enjoy your party. I´ll…"

He then applied more pressure and giggled when a soft moan escaped her.

"And who´s that? Who are you with?"

"I´m with Sam and he… he´s taking care of me. Don´t you worry"

"Mum, you are not saying… are you…? Where?"

"Just don´t tell your aunts we´re still together, I don´t want them chasing me… for the rest of the night"

"Ok. I think for my own sanity I don´t want to hear more"

"Fine. Your old mother knows how to look after herself young lady"

"Oh, admitting we´re old. Aren´t we?"

"Oh, shut up. Go and have… fun"

"I will. Love you mummy, come around soon I miss you"

"Love you so very much angel and miss you… TOO" she screamed ending up the call when she felt him filling her slowly.

"That feels so good" she moaned "But you´re still a bastard for doing it".

"I so know you loved it. Now shut up and kiss me. We are getting impatient"

Not having to be told twice, Donna loosened her arms around his neck and hungrily met his lips in a never ending kiss.

"My cotton goddess, I´m gonna make you mine" he whispered, nibbling on her ear and smiling at the moans he got in reply when he started rocking against her.

"I´m… I´m gonna need more than that baby" she moaned "Show me all you have"

"I will baby. I´m gonna make you come"

"Oh, yes… yes baby" she moaned, reaching his lips fiercely.

He let her slide down a bit to plunge deeper into her, getting a loud moan in reply to his movement.

He smiled at the sound of her voice, never breaking the contact with her lips. The way she was flinching and contracting around him making clear the huge amount of pleasure she was going through.

"Are you liking this baby?"

"So… so… m…much" she hardly uttered, feeling her climax build within her "I´m so close… I neeeeeeeed you to take me there"

Happy to oblige, he moved harder and faster against her, fixing his eyes on her flustered face and taking in the way her emotions transformed her features. For him, right there and then, she was the closest thing to an angel he had ever seen.

All they lived 21 years ago had never left Donna´s mind and taking a deep breath she prepared herself for the wonderful sensation she knew he, and only he, will give her.

She tilted her head back and screamed his name, with force and passion, as the unbelievable sensation engulfed her. She had not control over her body or the heavenly pleasure she was feeling, because just as he said, she felt dead and gone to heaven.

Just seconds later, she heard her name being moaned in his raspy voice and felt him releasing himself inside of her.

A broad smiled of satisfaction flashing on her lips, she collapsed onto his chest cradling her head on his neck.

She leaned quietly on him, not willing the unbelievable moment to end. He wrapped his arms around her gently stroking her back

"I love you… so much"

Smiling, she looked up at him and placed a soft thank you kiss on his lips.

"I love you too… You´re the only one who had ever make me feel like this"

"Like what?" he smiled, stroking her cheek.

Pausing before her answer, she took his hand to intertwine their fingers.

"It´s complicated. I´m feeling a lot of things right now. But I´m happy"

"Oh, I thought you meant…"

"You have a one track mind, Carmichael" Donna giggled.

"And that is your fault for being such a sweet temptation" he whispered, tenderly trailing his kisses down her neck again.

"But it´s true too" she completed, blushing "It was… unbelievable"

"So I heard. You were moaning it out pretty loud"

Blushing further, her jaw fell open.

"You can be a bastard sometimes"

"Hey, I never said I didn´t like it" he answered, kissing her deeply.

Smiling she responded to his kiss without another word.

"Now I´m afraid my lady is going to get cold" he smiled, carefully withdrawing from her and fixing her underwear back, to help her slide down and stand back on her feet.

After quickly fixing his own trousers and shirt, he wrapped his arms around her to help the zip of her dress back up.

"So are your fears gone then?"

"You are still here. I take it there must have been something you liked"

Tightening his arms around her, he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I missed you so much baby"

"Wow, I´m your baby already"

"I´m going to marry you" she giggled "of course you are"

"I missed you too"

"Oh, I noticed, you couldn´t wait to get your hands on me"

"Can I do that again?"

"Yes, you can. But later" she giggled, turning her face so he ended up pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Oh. She wants to be courted. I can do that"

"Now we should really be going back"

"Unless I have another plan for us"

"Us. I love the way that sounds. But what are you…?"

"Follow me" he smiled taking and hand and leading her away.

"Take the lead my love"

**A/N: Ok, so there is another surprise awaiting for Mrs. Carmichael. Review and find out :) Thanks for reading! Loves xxxx**


	3. Wedding Bells

**I DO NOT!**

**CHAPTER III: WEDDING BELLS.**

**Thanks to my awesome beta Gem and my friend Meral! A big hug for you girls!**

**Hope you enjoy this and please review.**

Donna smiled and happily followed her man. A few minutes were enough to prove to her that, now on, life beside him would be a constant thrill. She suddenly stopped when she found out they were heading back into the church. What for?

"Where are we going? There´s no one in there."

"That is not exactly accurate."

She looked at him in confusion and he ushered her in. When empty, the little space looked ample and peaceful. Light floated in with the delicacy of an angel and painted the view with a subtle and delightful golden light. The ocean´s music reached them as the softest background melody and the itchy smell of salt rose as high as the hill on top of which they were standing.

"I never realized how beautiful this place is when it´s empty. It´s magical."

"It´s not half as beautiful as you are."

"I would be tempted to believe it if it wasn´t for the fact you love me."

But hearing it was still delightful.

"Yes, I do love you."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him playfully. She jumped apart when someone cleared his throat. Donna saw the priest and took a deep breath, trying to sooth her heart, since it became a wild bird trying to escape her chest.

Sam smiled, not surprised at all, and took her hand.

"Come on, baby."

She looked from one man to another, astounded.

"But what… are we doing here?"

"We´re getting married. You said yes, it´s the next step, baby."

"Now? Are you serious?" She asked, releasing her hand in shock. Her heart wasn´t any calmer at all.

"Yes, of course I am…"

She sighed. "This is exactly why I said no at the beginning, Sam."

"What?"

"You´re rushing things. Don´t you think it´s too soon? Didn´t you stop to think I am not the woman you met all those years ago anymore?"

"I am not rushing things, Donna… I´m twenty years late here."

"No, you´re not. You made a promise, you had to fulfill it, whether you really loved me or not. I´m… happy you do love me, though."

She sat on the first bench and looked up at him.

"I love you, Donna. Believe it or not, you are still the woman I love."

"What if I´m a psycho? What if I´m a serial killer? What if I´m a nymphomaniac? You don´t know me at all."

"You´re not a psycho and you´re not a serial killer. You´re just a single mother who runs a Villa on the very same island you loved to come all those years ago. You´re living the dream we once had. You haven´t changed at all."

"And what about you? Haven´t you changed?"

"I have more money, I have two sons, I am divorced and I aged a bit. But my feelings for you didn´t change at all either."

"I´m not saying my feelings changed. My love for you…feels as good as new. But I just lost my daughter and you´re expecting me to..."

He sat next to her and grabbed her face.

"In the first place, you didn´t lost you daughter, woman. She will go on a trip with her fiancé and she will be back. She´s not dead."

"It´s easy for you to say."

"It´s not. I would love to get to know her better. I don´t want her to go either, but she´s a grown up woman now. We have to let her go. She will never forget the way back."

"Do you always have an answer for everything?"

He grinned. "Get used to it."

"Granted. As long as I´m allowed to always be right."

"That´s not fair."

"Fair it is."

"Fine."

"Yay!" She smiled, raising her arms in the air.

"The thing is, you don´t need to be right when we won´t fight."

"Oh, you are a lousy cheater."

"And in the second place, I don´t expect you to do anything you don´t want to."

"I know."

He smiled and stood up. "It´s up to you."

She stood up too and took his hands. "Take me now or lose me forever."

"Take you. I can´t live another day without you."

"Me either."

They looked to the other side of the church and found the priest dozing on a bench, with the bible still in his hands. Both lovebirds sighed.

"Shall we wake him?"

"I don´t have the heart to…"

"Back to the party?"

"Yes, I want to see Sophie."

The man suddenly shook his head and looked up at them.

"Are you ready?"

"Oh, yes, we are. Sorry for the delay."

"Pre-wedding jitters, everyone gets them. No need to be embarrassed. Come here." He said, walking to the front of the church.

The couple followed him and they took each other´s hands.

"Very well. Samuel Ethan Carmichael, do you take Donatella Mae Sheridan for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Donatella Mae Sheridan, do you take Samuel Ethan Carmichael for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I do."

"Very well, now you can say your vows."

"The vows I take will be forever, I'll love you all my life. There's no part way, no holding back, once we are man and wife. The choice is made, and now I swim in a far different sea, the shores of which are bright green hills raised up for you and me. Our love is like a mountainside awash in lovely flowers: It is our home, our solid rock, where all bright things are ours. You are the light that keeps me going, Donna, the only longing of my heart. I can´t promise you eternal happiness, but I can promise you eternal love, to honour and cherish you until my very last day."

He smiled and slid the ring in her finger. She smiled back and breathed deeply to help a sob. She was afraid that, when she spoke, her voice would break.

"I cannot promise you a life of sunshine; I cannot promise riches, wealth, or gold; I cannot promise you an easy pathway that leads away from change or growing old. But I can promise all my heart's devotion; a smile to chase away your tears of sorrow; a love that's ever true and ever growing; a hand to hold in yours through each tomorrow. From this day forward, you won´t walk alone, my heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. You have been all this years the… only thing that kept me wishing on a wishing star, baby. I love you, Sam. So much. And I´m so happy you´re back. Oh, God, you made me cry. You are so mean."

Finally, she sniffled and gulped to hide her faltered voice.

"I hope, baby, for those to be tears of joy."

"And they are." She whispered, sliding the ring into his finger too.

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Before he had a chance to kiss her, Donna jumped on Sam and wrapped her arms around his neck, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. He responded wrapping his own arms around her waist and pulling her closer, before deepening the kiss. The poor priest was watching with discomfort painted in his face. They broke apart when the lack of air forced them to. Donna stroked his cheek, staring lovingly into his ocean blue eyes and pecked his lips.

"Can you die of happiness?"

"Right now, Mrs. Carmichael, I think you can."

"I love the way it sounds."

The newlyweds thanked the priest and headed slowly back to the party. They walked hand in hand and stopped occasionally to steal a kiss from one another. There really wasn´t any rush to reach the noisy and crowded party. It was a time for themselves.

"Thank you. For everything. We have been married only half an hour and you´re already amazing. I must be the luckiest woman in the world."

"Indeed, you are."

"Aren´t we cocky?" She giggled.

Putting his arms around her slim waist again, she pulled her closer.

"If you don´t stop, Donna, I´ll have to kiss you again. Because your lips are so sweet and tempting."

"Oh, really? I am daring you to."

His lips met hers forcefully and she welcomed him with a soft moan. They didn´t try to hold a passion they knew was too strong to contain and their tongues started a forceful fight which they thoroughly enjoyed. It was the start of a very long road together.

"Was that enough punishment, baby? Or do you need more?"

"Oh, God, Sam. Of course I want you. But I… haven´t done this for a very long while and I´m afraid if you don´t stop now I´ll ask you to take me right here, because I want you to take me again so badly. But… it´s not such a good idea."

He smirked and started trailing kisses down her neck, feeling her squirm and her skin flame up under every cotton-soft touch. She purred and tilted her head back.

"We can always head to the beach."

"You know, you´re killing me."

"Only because I want this as badly as you do."

"They will come looking for us, you know." She sighed.

"I don´t care. You are mine, woman, and no one can take that away from me."

He leaned to kiss her again, but before he could do so, the screeching of her phone interrupted them.

"Mom, where are you? I´m worried."

"You don´t have to worry baby, I´m with Sam. I told you."

"That´s exactly what haves me worried, mother."

"What do you mean, young lady?"

"Never mind. Will you please hurry? We´re waiting for you to serve dinner."

"We´re on our way, princess. I love you."

"Great. Love you too."

She put the phone down and looked up at him apologetically.

"See? I told you, sweetheart."

"It's okay. I understand. You need to see her before she leaves."

"I do, but I promise we will get back to it later."

"I can bet my fortune it´s going to be a very long night."

"You get it, stud." She blushed and giggled. "Now I remember you said I wasn´t a psycho and I wasn´t a serial killer."

"Yes, I know you are not any of that."

She smirked. "But what if I am a nymphomaniac? I can be one."

"Would it really be that bad?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Whit a confident grin, she slowly slid a hand behind him and pinched his buttock, making him jolt in surprise and herself burst out laughing.

"I don´t know, you tell me."

**THE END.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. It really means a lot. Mwahs and hugs!**


End file.
